Heart of the Matter
by piccolina789
Summary: Sara finds herself struggling to include Grissom on something that will change both their lives forever. GSR, big-time GregSara friendship. The rest of the gang make appearances too.
1. April

**A/N: I'm a little hesitant about this one, but decided I wanted to share it anyways. We'll see how it goes!**

_

* * *

April_

Greg Sanders whistled as he strolled down the hallway from his bedroom to his kitchen, ducking into the bathroom to give his hair a double check in the mirror. He gave it an extra ruffle as he resumed his amble through the living room. He pushed aside the blinds of the window above the kitchen sink and gazed out onto the dark drive. No sign of his hot date yet.

A buzzing came from the living room. His phone was lighting up on the coffee table. He jogged to it, flipping it open.

"Sanders."

"It's me."

A smile stretched across his face as he fell back into the couch's pillows.

"Hey, Sara."

"Hey, um… what are you doing tonight?"

Greg cursed silently. He hated to miss a chance to hang out with Sara… but there was no way he could cancel on his date tonight. An unexpected 419 had already gate crashed their first first date attempt.

"Well, Mallory's going to be here soon, but I might have a few minutes."

He heard the crunching of gravel from his front yard. Damn Mallory's punctual timing.

"Actually, Sara, I think she's here," he said, rising from the couch and crossing towards the door. "Can I call you later?"

"Actually, I'm here," came Sara's response. "Can you let me in?"

Greg swung open his front door to see Sara's gray SUV in his driveway, and his best friend looking unusually distraught on his doorstep.

"Hey," Greg greeted her, giving her a quick hug. "What's up?"

"I have to talk to you."

Sara stepped across the doorway and into Greg's living room, wringing her hands around in circles.

"Um, okay," Greg replied, craning his neck for a look down the street. No sign of Mallory just yet.

He shut the door and turned back towards Sara, who was sitting tentatively on the edge of the sofa.

"You okay?"

"Uh huh," Sara said unconvincingly.

Greg shot her a look.

"Yes," she tried again, to no avail. "Okay, no."

Incredibly, Greg's hot date was the last thing on his mind as he took a seat beside his friend.

"What's going on?"

Greg reached over to squeeze Sara's fingers and was surprised to find her hand cold and shaking.

"Sara?"

He heard her take in a long, slow breath before she finally turned to look at him. Her eyes were red and shiny, but not a tear made its way out to roll down her cheeks.

"I've got something to tell you," she nearly whispered.

"Okay," Greg said encouragingly, giving her fingers another squeeze. "I'm listening."

"I… got some news today," Sara began slowly.

She bit her lip and paused.

"Greg, you have to promise me, you won't tell any one."

"I promise, Sara," he said sincerely, even though he had not a clue what secret he was supposed to be keeping. "Haven't I proved myself capable the last few weeks?"

Sara gave him a shy grin and nodded. Greg was the only one Sara told about the real reason she had decided to take a break from Paris and return to the lab. While she and Grissom were still very much married and very much in love, they had had a huge argument, which had concluded with Grissom storming out of the apartment and leaving Sara to wonder where he had gone for an entire two days. It had taken all of Greg's strength not to dial the new international phone number for his old boss and give him an earful. But Sara trusted him, and as hard as it was sometimes, he kept his word and kept his mouth shut tight, even around the self-titled gossip queen Catherine.

Sara's confession was also the reason why Greg had taken extra steps to make sure Sara was happy this time around in Las Vegas… or at least as happy as she could be, 6,000 miles away from her husband whom she hadn't spoken to since she let him know she had arrived safely and would return at an undetermined date. They had frequent movie dates on his couch and went for drinks with Nick at least once a week. Her façade fooled at least Nick and Catherine, but Greg wasn't so sure. He saw the smile slip off her face every now and then, when she thought no one was looking. It broke his heart, and he was doing all he could to make sure Sara got her smile back.

"Okay," Sara breathed. "I'm pregnant."

Greg stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Wow."

Sara let out a small, relieved sigh.

"I know."

"When did you…"

"Today," Sara finished for him. "I got suspicious when I spent the third morning in a row over the toilet bowl. It's official."

"How long…"

"Four weeks."

"Congratulations," Greg said bewilderedly, leaning over to wrap his arms around her.

"Thanks," Sara murmured into his shirt collar.

"Are you… excited about it?" he asked when they broke apart.

"I don't know," she said with a small laugh. "It hasn't really sunk in yet. You're the first person I told."

Greg's mouth involuntarily opened a few inches.

"Sara… he – Grissom… he doesn't know?"

Sara shook her head.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

They sat in silence for a few moments, while Sara continued her battle against the moisture swimming in her brown eyes.

"Hey, why don't you stay the night here?" Greg finally said, nudging her shoulder gently. "I'll even swap my bed for the sofa, just for you."

"Thanks, Greg," Sara said shakily, giving him her best attempt at a smile. "But you have a date tonight, and I have no intention of ruining it."

"Sara, _you_ are my date tonight," he said sincerely. "Please?"

He slid off the couch and intertwined his fingers together, holding them under his chin.

"Pretty please? With extra chocolate and sprinkles on top?"

Sara laughed what Greg deemed the closest to an actual Sara laugh he had heard in weeks.

"Okay," she relented. "But only if you stop begging."

"Deal."

"Although the extra chocolate part sounded pretty good."

Greg smiled and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hey, hormones," she shrugged, laughing. "What can I say?"

"Well, lucky for you, I keep an emergency stash in the pantry, just in case one of my best friends decides to become pregnant," Greg joked. "Thank God it finally came in handy."

"Thank God," Sara agreed.

"Just give me a second, okay?"

Greg rose from the couch, but stooped down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm really happy for you, Sara," he said. "This is one amazing thing that's happening to you. I promise."

Sara beamed at him as he slipped into the hallway and into his bedroom, where, conveniently, his stash of chocolate was kept. Mallory picked up after two rings.

"Greg," she breathed. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't forget, I promise!"

"Mal-"

"I was on my way, and I got a freaking flat tire!" she rushed on. "Just my luck, right? But anyways, they're almost done, so I'll-"

"Mal!" Greg cut in. "I, uh… I can't go out tonight."

"You… can't?" she repeated slowly.

"No," he affirmed quietly. "I… had something come up."

"Another body?"

Greg bit his lip.

"Sorta," he said. "But this one's a live one."

"I see."

"It's kind of a… personal emergency for one of my close friends," he tried to explain. "I hope you can understand."

"Is it Sara?" she asked flatly.

"Um… yeah."

"Listen, Greg," Mallory began. "I understood why you canceled our first attempt, work comes first. I get it. But when I tried to reschedule, _you_ tried to invite me out for drinks… _with Sara_."

"Yeah, but-"

"And now you cancel again for her?" she continued. "I'm not blind, dumb, or born yesterday, Greg. So… I hope you two are very happy together."

"Mallory-"

He was cut short by a dial tone. He stared at his phone for a few minutes in disbelief before snapping it shut with newfound resolute. Sure, he had liked Mallory. Yes, he _sure_ would have liked a chance to examine her butt up close. But no girl, hot or not, was important enough to pull him away from a friend who needed him. It was just one of his most desirable traits, if he did say so himself, and right now, Sara needed him. Mallory was just an unfortunate concession.

His eyes wandered to a framed photograph standing upright next to his glowing alarm clock. Archie had snapped it years ago, while roaming the lab to test out his new camera. Greg was smiling goofily at the camera while Sara was making a face behind him, her mouth open so wide, he could see her chewing gum. The picture made him laugh every time he looked at it, as it did now.

"Hey, Willy Wonka," Sara's voice called, snapping Greg from his stupor. "Have the oompa loompas finished brewing the chocolate yet?"

"Jeez," he muttered, pulling the bottom drawer of his bedside table open and snatching an entire bag of Dove milk chocolate. "Pregnant women."

* * *

**TBC!**

**At the risk of sounding desperate, please tell me what you think on this one. I'm usually not a big supporter of pregnant-Sara stories, so this is outside of the box for me. Let me know if you would like to see more. Thanks!**


	2. June

**A/N: The overwhelming vote was to continue, so here we go! Thanks to everyone who let me know :) I hope you continue to enjoy!**

_

* * *

June_

Pressing the door behind him after a long day, Greg tossed his keys on the kitchen counter and smiled at person on his couch. It took just the one night to convince Greg that Sara needed to move into his apartment indefinitely, or at least until she decided to reconcile with Grissom. She protested, but his stubbornness (another great quality of his, coincidentally) prevailed, and he had helped her move her things in the next day.

"Hey," she smiled at him as he loosened his tie and tossed it next to his keys.

"Hey, yourself."

"How did it go?"

He had testified in court earlier that day, hence the suit. He grabbed a soda from the fridge, and water for Sara, and plopped down beside her, handing her the bottle.

"All right," he shrugged. "Nothing special. I had an interesting conversation with Hodges afterwards, though."

"Hodges was in court?"

"Nah," Greg said as he chugged the soda. "I stopped by afterwards to check on the trace evidence from our Dawson case."

"Was it done, by the way?"

"Nope. Trace is on backlog."

"Surprise, surprise."

"Anyway," Greg continued. "I'm standing there waiting for Hodges to quit sucking up to Catherine, and he asks me how you are."

"Why?"

"No idea," Greg replied. "He misses you, I guess."

"Yuck."

"Yeah," Greg agreed. "Anyways, he proceeds to tell me that he may or may not have been in the locker room yesterday when you were leaving shift."

"The creeper spied on me?"

"He says he was 'observing'."

Sara snorted.

"Right."

"I'm not even to the good part yet," Greg laughed. "He continues, and says that you swapped your sweatshirt for a jacket, and, lo and behold, he noticed kind of a bump."

Sara nearly choked on her water.

"What?"

"Don't worry," Greg reassured her. "Sometimes, he's as dumb as he looks. He asked me if you've put on weight because there's no pressure to slim down for Grissom. Which, on a side note, means that Hodges contemplates your love life."

"Uh, ew."

"Yeah."

"So, he didn't put it together?" Sara asked.

"Not that I know of."

"Good," Sara breathed.

"But… and I don't know if anything will come of this, and I'm just saying, but he _did_ say it in front of Catherine."

Sara groaned.

"Damn Hodges," she muttered. "_Damn_ him! She'll be on me about it by tomorrow."

"Well, really, how long did you expect to hide it?"

"I don't know," Sara said contemplatively. "At least a few more weeks."

"But you're at, what, 14 weeks now?" Greg asked, pretending like he didn't check the chart taped to the refrigerator repeatedly. "That's typically when women start to show."

Sara screwed the cap on her water bottle and stared at him.

"Are you reading my books?"

"I have a hard time sleeping sometimes."

"Uh huh."

"Anyways," Greg said, clearing his throat. "You _are _starting to get a bump."

Sara could hardly contain her grin.

"I know."

"And you're taking all those vitamins the doctor gave you last time we went? And you signed up for those classes?"

"_Yes_, Greg," Sara moaned. "You're worse than a mother."

Greg winked at her.

"Okay, okay," he relented. "Just wanted to make sure Greg Jr. there is healthy, wealthy and well."

"Greg Jr."

"Yeah."

"Interesting."

"It's a family name," Greg clarified for her.

"You know, I hate to be the one to break this to you," Sara said. "But the baby isn't yours."

Greg clasped his hand to his heart in mock shock.

"How dare thee lay such appalling news on my little old self!"

Sara stretched out to kick him as he stood from the couch. He crinkled the soda can in his hand before tossing it into the recycling bin by the trash.

"When are you planning on taking off from work?"

"When the baby's born," Sara said nonchalantly.

"You do know that when you're as round as you are tall, people _will _start to catch on."

Sara made a face at him.

"Yes," she chided. "But I want to stay at work. I don't want to be treated any differently just because I'm pregnant."

"Hm, so that means I _shouldn't_ treat you to one of my World Famous Foot Rubs just because you're pregnant?"

"What? No-"

"No? Oh, okay then. I guess I'll just… head to bed…"

He walked by her in slow motion, complete with his very-own slow motion sound effects.

Sara laughed and caught him by the arm, tugging him down to the couch.

"I meant, no, _please_ do."

"Please?"

"Pretty please?"

"Gosh, Sara, I don't know."

"You wouldn't refuse a pregnant woman, would you?"

"Oh, so now she admits she's knocked up," Greg huffed, at the same time letting her place her feet in his lap. "Well, I suppose it could help alleviate some of the extra weight and stress."

"Very much," Sara agreed vehemently.

Greg laughed and started his massage as Sara's eyes closed and her face became peaceful.

"Thanks, Greg."

"No problem," he said as he kneaded her heel. "I enjoy massages. Papa Olaf taught me."

Sara's eyes fluttered open.

"Not for this," she said.

Greg dropped his jaw.

"Not that it's not amazing," she added at his mock indignation. "I meant for everything. For taking me in."

"You're welcome."

"And thanks for not asking why I still haven't told him," she went on. "I know you're probably wondering."

"Nope," he answered honestly.

"Really?"

"It's your choice," he said simply. "Your life. Your business. Not mine."

"You know, if you keep up these foot rubs, I may just name the baby Greg Jr.," Sara said as she closed her eyes once more.

"I'm just sayin', I never met a Greg I didn't like."

Sara laughed, and even once the noise had faded from the room, the remnants of it lingered on her face. He kept his eyes on her for a while afterwards, long after her head drooped sideways and her breathing became slow and even. He slipped off the couch, placing her legs where his body had just been and placed a gentle kiss on her hair.

"Night, Sara," he whispered.

He tucked a blanket around her before flipping out the lights, feeling that she was being as good a friend to him as he was to her.

* * *

**TBC! **


	3. July

**A/N: Grissom is in high demand! After reading your reviews (which I LOVED!), I swapped a few chapters around to make him appear earlier and also rewrote a lot to answer some of your questions. I hope it turns out okay!**

_

* * *

July_

"Hey, Sara," Catherine's voice ran out down the hall. "Can I see you for a second?"

Sara closed her locker and gave a quick roll of her eyes in Nick's direction.

"What'd you do this time, trouble maker?" Nick joked.

"Who knows," Sara laughed. "I'll see you later."

"Hey, Sara?"

She stopped midway out the locker room door.

"Yeah?"

"You're wearing my sweatshirt?"

"Oh," Sara blinked. "Can I, um, give it back to you tomorrow?"

"Sure," Nick agreed with a questioning look. The hoodie was one of his largest fraternity ones, and it practically swallowed Sara whole.

"Cold," Sara offered, despite the fact it was in the dead middle of a Las Vegas summer, wrapping her arms around her for extra emphasis. "I'll wash it, I promise."

"Nah, doesn't matter," Nick waved off. "Keep it."

Sara paused a moment.

"Thanks."

She turned on her heel, and Nick watched her retreating back. From this angle, nothing could be suspected. But no sweatshirt could hide the view from the front, no matter how baggy it was. Nick chuckled to himself. He didn't know who she was trying to fool, but he would play along as long as she needed him to.

"Hey, Cath."

Sara leaned against the frame of the door, hoping the sweatshirt and messenger bag would alert Catherine to the fact that she was on the way out and anxious to get home.

"Sara," the supervisor responded. "Sit down a sec."

Sara obliged, shutting the door behind her.

Catherine shut her case file, took her glasses off and leaned against her elbows.

"How are you?"

Sara stared at her for a moment. That wasn't the first question she expected out of her mouth.

"I'm… fine. How are you?"

"Are you really fine?" Catherine pressed, ignoring Sara's inquiry. "I mean, what's going on in your life? We haven't gotten breakfast in a while. We should."

"Yeah," Sara agreed tentatively. "We should."

Both women paused, and a silence hung over the air as each pondered how to continue.

"Okay, who told you?" Sara asked with a sigh.

Catherine was delighted internally, but she suppressed her glee with a convincing look of curiosity.

"Told me what?"

"Catherine."

Suddenly, she couldn't hold back any longer.

"So, you really are?"

"Yeah, I really am," Sara responded with much less enthusiasm.

"I won't believe it until you say it."

Sara gave her a look of soft annoyance, but she felt a surprising sense of relief. It was nice to share her news with someone else, especially a woman, and a mother to boot.

"I'm pregnant."

Catherine down right squealed as she leapt from her desk chair and swarmed Sara for a hug.

"Congratulations, honey," she said into Sara's ear. "How far along?"

"Four months."

"Wow," Catherine breathed. "I never thought Gil would be up for it. I've got to congratulate the ol' guy."

Sara's head shot up.

"Oh… uh- no, please don't," she stammered. "It's… complicated."

Catherine gave her the same questioning look Nick had sent her way, but nodded slowly.

"Okay."

A grin soon spread across Catherine's face again.

"So what do I need to do?"

This time Sara sent the quizzical glance.

"For work," Catherine clarified. "You want to take off?"

"No," Sara said firmly. "No, I'm fine."

"Okay," Catherine said slowly. "But… maybe less field work?"

Sara sighed.

"The team can know," she conceded. "They'll have to if I'm going to keep working in the field. Yes, Cath, I want to keep working. I'm only four months, I'll be fine."

"It can be dangerous…"

"But most of the time, it's exceedingly ordinary," Sara countered. "I promise, if any guns get pulled, I'll get both me and my abdomen out of the way."

Catherine didn't look satisfied, but she wasn't about to fight a losing battle.

"Okay," she agreed. "But don't think I won't be keeping an eye on you."

"I have no doubt."

Sara rose from her chair and made her way to the door.

"And Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"If you need anything," Catherine said. "_Anything_. Call me. Seriously. I've been there before."

"Thanks, Cath."

"I trust you have a good doctor?" Catherine continued. "Had all the necessary tests? Are you taking good care of yourself?"

Sara couldn't suppress another eye roll.

"_Yes_, Catherine," she groaned. "I already have one nagger in the form of one Greg Sanders, I don't need another."

"Okay, okay," Catherine waved off. "Go home get some rest. Call me."

This time, Sara grinned, appreciating Catherine's concern. She stepped out of the small office and into the hallway, right into Nick.

"Hey, whoa," he said as her shoulders made contact with his chest. "Careful, now."

"Sorry, Nick."

"That's okay," he said cheerily. "As long as you don't go running into things. You have an extra something to protect."

Sara gawked at him.

"How did you know?"

Nick raised his eyebrows at her.

"Darlin', how could I _not _know?"

He tugged at the hem of his sweatshirt.

"Dangit," Sara muttered. "I thought the sweatshirt would do it."

"Not so much," Nick laughed, stretching out his arms. Sara let herself fold into them. "Congratulations, sweetie. I am so excited for you."

"Thanks, Nick," Sara murmured into his shoulder.

"It's got to be tough with him not around," Nick said encouragingly when they separated. "You need a lift, or grocery run, or just some company, you let me know."

"Okay."

"'Kay," Nick beamed at her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you."

Sara trooped down the lab hallway, Brass winking at her as she passed, Hodges failing miserably to conceal his stare as she walked by him and Ray giving her thumbs up from behind a microscope.

Apparently, gossip travels faster in a crime lab than it does in a high school during prom week.

* * *

"Hey."

"Hi, honey."

Sara cringed at the endearment. Somehow, the simple two syllables filled her entire body with pounding guilt. It was selfish and terrible, but somehow, Sara had felt herself hoping that he would forget to call. He had made his first attempt since she left to talk to her today, but she had been at a scene. He promised to call later. He rarely broke his promises.

They went through the pleasantries, each telling the other that they were good, their weeks were good and their friends in their respective towns were good. It only took Grissom a few minutes to get down to the heart of the matter.

"Sara, can we talk about this?"

"About what?" she deadpanned.

"Why I'm here, and you're still all the way over there?"

"You know why, Gil," she sighed.

"No, Sara, I don't," he pressed. "I get that you were upset at me, I deserved it. But we need to work past that."

Sara pressed her eyelids shut. She could still remember the argument as if it were yesterday. It had started out a typical night. Grissom was working late at the Sorbonne, Sara had cooked herself eggplant parmesan and spent the night on the couch waiting for him to return. When he did, she was ecstatic. He was irritable.

"_Want to watch a movie on the couch?" she had asked. "I picked up a new one today."_

"_No," Grissom had sighed. _

"_Are you hungry?" she tried again. "There's leftovers in the fridge, or I can make you something new, if you want." _

"_No," Grissom repeated. "I just want to go to bed." _

_She had stood still a few moments, watching his retreating back before his coldness hit her like a brick. _

"_So that's it, huh?" she had finally blurted out. _

_Grissom had sighed and turned around, slowly and reluctantly. _

"_What do you mean, Sara?" _

_Her eyes widened. The way her pronounced her name was like an exasperated teacher talking to a particularly troubling student. She had never heard that tone before. It made her snap. _

"_You work late every night," she had said, trying to control the tone in her voice. "You come home and don't want to have a thing to do with me. We don't talk any more, Gil. We haven't… you know… in ages. What's going on with you?" _

"_With me?" Grissom repeated. "With me? What's going on with you, Sara? Ever since you got that call from Ecklie, you march around this place like there's somewhere better you could be. Are you not happy with our life here?" _

"_I was," Sara had nearly cried out. "I was when I saw you. I never see you anymore, Gil, and it's killing me." _

_Grissom had remained silent for several moments. Eventually, he turned back again slowly and started to make his way towards the bedroom. That had enraged Sara even further. _

"_How can you not care about this?" she had shrieked, briefly realizing their neighbors could probably hear everything through the thin walls. "How can you just walk away?" _

_When she had caught sight of his face again, he looked very, very tired. _

"_This isn't easy for me, Sara," he had said. "I spent fifty years on my own. On my own time with my own schedule. I've had all my life to devote myself to work. I'm not used to… sharing my life with someone." _

"_Do you think it's easy for me?" Sara said, more calmly this time. "It's not, Gil, but these are things we have to work through together." _

_She had held her breath as she waited for Grissom's response. Eventually, he nodded slowly. _

"_I know," he had said quietly. "I'm sorry, Sara." _

_She had let out a huge sigh, relief sweeping through her. _

_They had hugged and kissed, and made their way to the bedroom where, several minutes later, they had ended up undressed and intertwined in each other's arms. Sara was relieved to feel content, close to her husband once more. After a long period of silence, Grissom had spoke._

"_I've been thinking about something lately," he had said. "I want to know what you think." _

"_Okay," Sara had murmured. _

_Grissom stroked her hair. _

"_I want to start a family."_

_Sara sat straight up, feeling like she had been knocked flat. That was not what she expected. She had expected, 'Why don't we try that new restaurant we read about?' or even maybe, 'Let's take a trip. Get away.' She hadn't expected, 'Let's have a baby.'_

"_What?" she had asked, shocked. _

"_Let's start a family," Grissom had repeated, enthused. "I love you, Sara. You love me. We're stable and happy. Why shouldn't we?" _

_Sara's voice searched for the words. _

"_I… I thought we were fine, just the two of us." _

"_We are, honey," Grissom had said, his hands fingering her stomach. "But think about it. Wouldn't be amazing, to bring something to life? There's no one else I would want to do it with than you." _

"_Well, that's good to know," Sara had snapped, this time Grissom the one looking shocked. _

"_Why wouldn't you want to do this?" _

_Sara had swallowed hard. This was a loaded question for her. _

"_You know why, Gil." _

"_No," Grissom had pressed. "I don't." _

"_I watched my family suffer until we broke, every one of us," she had finally answered. "I never really knew what it was like to have a mother. How can I expect to be one?" _

_This time, it was Grissom who had snapped. _

"_Well, what am I supposed to do about that?" he said harshly. _

_Sara could do nothing but stare at him. _

"_Your mother," he continued. "Your family. It is what it is, Sara. You have to move past that." _

_Sara could feel her breathing increasing. _

"_And what if I can't?" _

_To that, Grissom had had no answer. Sara remembered rising slowly from the bed, getting redressed and moving out into the living room to sleep. Before she had left, she dropped one more bomb. _

"_I'm going to call Ecklie tomorrow," she had said. "I'm going back to the lab. We need some time away." _

_Grissom didn't protest. And that, above anything, was what had sent Sara to Las Vegas, crying and frightened. He had let her leave. After everything they had been through, after what it took for them to be together, he had let her leave. And that had hurt more than anything. _

In Greg's bedroom, Sara's eyes fluttered back open. Grissom was speaking.

"I miss you, Sara," he said, unusually quiet.

If he hadn't already been twisting a knife in her heart, he now shattered it. She missed him too. And in that moment, and overwhelming desire for him to be there came over her body. She wanted him to hold her, to tell her things would be all right. She wanted him to know. But somewhere along the way, the words got lost in her throat.

"Just… answer this," Gil said, equally quiet. "Are you going to come home to me?"

Sara swallowed the huge lump in her throat. She could detect the wavering in his voice, the uncommon amount of emotion in his words.

"Yes," she answered honestly. "I promise."

"When?" he managed to choke. "I… I need you, Sara. You're my wife, and I miss you."

As tears welled in her eyes, a sharp knock on the bedroom door interrupted her coming response. Greg poked his head in, probably to check what she wanted for dinner, but he stopped short at the look on her face.

"You okay?" he mouthed.

She nodded and wiggled her ring finger to indicate whom she was talking to. He nodded solemnly and inched out the door, giving her a significant look that clearly meant _I'm here if you need me._

She smiled at him and nodded before taking a deep breath and giving her attention back to the phone call.

"Gil, I have something to tell you," she said slowly.

"Anything, honey."

She swallowed hard again. He was unintentionally making this very difficult.

"Gil, I…" she trailed off, silently encouraging herself to say the words out loud. "I… I'm-"

There was silence on the other line as he waited for her to finish.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out. "I'm sorry I left, and I miss you too. I miss you so much, it hurts sometimes, and it's all my fault."

"No, honey, it's not," Gil said calmly. "It's my fault too. But you don't know how good it feels to hear you say those words."

His relief and happiness only made the pounding guilt press harder upon her. Why was she doing this to herself? Why was she doing this to him?

"Have Greg make you a cup of tea," he said. He knew of her living arrangements. "Put on that CD – the one I made you last Christmas – that always helps you calm down. When you're ready, Sara, you'll come back to me. And I'll be here waiting."

Sara's body shuddered with a rippling shiver. There was no way she deserved this, his calm, quiet compassion. There was no way she deserved him.

"I love you," she whispered into the phone, almost desperately.

"I love you too, Sara," Gil said back. "We'll work through this. I know we can. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," she breathed.

"Good night, honey."

"Night."

She lowered the phone from her ear in a trance, distractedly ending the call. Leaning back until he back was flat against the bed, the weight of her situation pressed heavily upon her. All the way down, deep into a person, is where you find who you truly are. And deep down inside, she was a coward. She wanted nothing more than for it to go away – everything, everyone, to go away.

She laid a tentative hand on her stomach. Despite everything, she was excited for this baby. She already loved it more than anything. She knew he would too. She wanted him to be there to meet it. She just had to summon the courage to get there.

* * *

**TBC! **

**Do you hate me yet? Hang in there. Grissom WILL be back, I promise!**


	4. August & October

_August_

"So… we just need to find the owner of this car, and we've got our killer."

Sara crouched down and snapped a few more pictures before responding.

"Not necessarily," she said. "Brass said the R.O. is a Calvin James, whom, according to his driver's license, is a six-foot male."

Ray blinked at her.

"And?"

"And," Sara emphasized. "We found long, blonde hairs on the driver's seat headrest that definitely don't belong to Calvin. And look at the seat. It's pushed up nearly all the way. I wouldn't be able to sit in there, and I'm only five-foot-nine."

"So whoever ran over our Jane Doe here, it wasn't Calvin."

"Right."

Sara took another look at the body pinned underneath the car's front tire. Fire-red hair spilled out on the pavement around her, barely distinguishable from the blood that pooled around her. Sara kneeled down next to her.

"She doesn't look any older than fifteen," she said softly.

Ray, busy fanning himself with his hand, missed her comment.

"Man, is it a scorcher today," he said, his eyes squinting in the sunlight. "I'm going to get some water. You need anything?"

"No, I'm okay," she replied. "Thanks."

Ray made his way to the water truck, which had been provided due to the 108-degree weather and outside scene. He rapped his knuckles against the side of the truck to get the attention of the man inside.

"Two waters, please."

"Sure thing."

The man disappeared for a second before returning with two ice-cold water bottles.

"Thirsty, huh?"

"One's for my partner," Ray explained.

The man's eyebrows furrowed, squinting over towards the car.

"What partner?"

Ray whipped around and followed the man's line of sight. Sara was nowhere to be seen. He jogged over to the scene, ducking underneath the yellow tape and peering around the car.

"Sara?"

She wasn't where he left her moments ago.

He crossed around the hood of the car and saw her on the opposite side, sprawled on the ground, her face flushed.

"Sara," he breathed, kneeling at her side.

He took her pulse and held his hand to her forehead. She was still breathing, but burning up.

"Medic!" he called. "We need a medic over here!"

He cradled Sara in his arms, and walked her to the shade where the medic met with them.

"She fainted," Ray explained. "She's pregnant, too. About five or six months, I think."

"Let's get her to the water truck," the medic said. "There are emergency supplies in the back."

Ray watched as the medics brought Sara round, holding a cold cloth to her face, and a large cup of water with a straw to her lips. After a bunch of fuss he could tell she really didn't want, they ordered her to rest and head home.

"You okay?" he asked her once the medics had cleared out.

"Yeah," she said shyly. "I don't think I've been this embarrassed since I puked in front of Nick my first year here."

Ray chuckled.

"Don't be embarrassed," he said. "But do take care of yourself. You should go home."

"Nah, I'm fine," Sara said, dropping the cloth from her forehead. She barely took two steps off the truck's mini stretcher before her knees almost gave way.

"Just give me a few minutes."

"I don't think so," Ray told her calmly. "You're going home. Do you want me to call Greg?"

Sara made a face.

"No way. He'll eat me alive."

"As I will, if you don't get yourself home," Ray said. "Besides, if you do, I might be willing to consider today our little secret."

Sara looked at him with hope.

"Really?"

Ray winked and nodded.

"Thanks," Sara breathed. "I don't want to be keeping things from everyone, but I don't want anyone to worry. Or throw a fit, which _some_ people might do if they hear."

"Greg."

Sara grinned.

"Especially Greg."

Ray helped Sara off the stretcher, a strong hand on her elbow, and led her out the truck.

"You need a ride?"

"You've got a scene to finish."

"It'll be here when I get back," Ray pointed out. "Let me take you home."

Already feeling lightheaded from the reentrance into the heat, Sara conceded.

"Okay. Thanks."

"Where to?"

"Greg's."

Ray tossed her another wink.

"What won't that guy do for you?"

"We'll find out when the baby comes," Sara half-joked. "That umbilical cord isn't going to cut itself."

Sara couldn't be sure, the blinding sunlight was impeding her vision, but she was almost positive that Ray's eyes gave a quick dart to her left hand, and a sad smile drifted over his face.

* * *

_October_

"Sanders."

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey, Sara."

"Could you, um… well, where are you?"

"At a scene," Greg replied, his eyes wandering to Catherine, who was looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Oh."

"What do you need? And if you're requesting a bag of chocolate, you'll have to call Nick. It's his day off."

"Never mind. I'll call Nick."

Greg paused a second, just now recognizing the waver in Sara's voice.

"Sara? Is everything okay?"

Sara paused too, and the few seconds that passed caused every terrible scenario imaginable to flash through Greg's mind.

"Yeah," Sara feigned. "Well, I mean, no. It's okay, I'll call Nick."

"Sara!" he shouted before she could hang up. "What's going on?"

"I'm bleeding."

Greg nearly dropped his phone. He swore loudly and Catherine was at his side in record time.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Greg held a finger to her and regained enough composure to press the phone back to his ear.

"Sara, I'll be right there, okay?" he tried to reassure. "Don't move."

"I'm really scared, Greg."

Sara's voice came through quiet and frightened.

"I know," he breathed, deciding it was okay for her to be worried. "I know. I'll be right there. Stay on the phone with me, okay?"

He turned to Catherine, cupping his hand over the phone's mouthpiece.

"Sara's bleeding," he quickly explained. "We need to get to her, and get her to the hospital, ASAP."

Catherine's hands flew to her mouth, but she also flew into a furry of motion. Within what seemed like seconds, Ray was calling for backup at the scene, Brass was on his radio calling for an ambulance at Greg's apartment, and Greg and Catherine were in the back of a squad car, racing towards Sara full-speed ahead, sirens roaring.

"So, why couldn't Dracula get his wife to sleep?" Greg found himself asking over the noise. "Because of his coffin!"

Sara let out a strangled laugh at his attempt to distract her.

"Greg," she groaned. "Don't make me laugh. It hurts…"

"Okay," he said quickly. "No more laughing. No more, or… the baby might just shoot right out of you."

Sara let out another noise that was a combination of a laugh and a sob.

"We're almost there, Sara," he promised as Catherine urged the uniform to drive even faster. "Almost there."

The squad car swung into Greg's driveway, followed closely by a roaring ambulance. Greg burst into the house and found Sara crumpled on his bathroom tile. Trying to ignore the stains of red in the toilet, he put an arm around her and helped her to her feet. Paramedics soon swooped in and laid her on the stretcher they had unfolded in the living room. Sara's hand reached out and grasped for Greg's.

"Stay with me," she said softly, a hint of pleading in her voice.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sara. I promise."

Bouncing in the back of the ambulance, Greg grasped her hand as paramedics took Sara's vitals and hooked her up to an IV. For the first time since she called him, tears began pouring out of her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay, Sara," Greg comforted. "It's going to be okay. The baby is going to be fine."

"It's not that," Sara choked. "It's just… I've been here before. But it was Grissom who… who-"

"Are you saying you want me to grow a beard?" Greg cut in. "'Cause I'll give it a shot, if you want me to."

Sara's eyes sparkled and a ghost of a smile lingered on her lips as her eyes closed and she faded out of consciousness.

Greg followed Sara's stretcher and paramedics like a lost puppy from the ambulance to the hallways of the hospital and towards a pair of tall swinging doors, before a firm arm was thrust in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm sorry, sir, but this is as far as you can go."

Greg gaped at the doctor dressed head to toe in mint green scrubs.

"But… I have to. I'm her… her, uh…"

"Brother," a breathless Catherine finished from beside him. "He's her brother."

"I'm sorry," the doctor apologized again. "We'll update you as soon as we can."

Greg's eyes followed the paramedic brigade past the double doors and down another long, white hallway. He felt Catherine's fingers on his elbow.

"C'mon."

She led him to an uncomfortable chair, which he gave a swift kick before settling into it. He buried his head in his hands for a few seconds before a loud commotion from the entrance caused his focus to shift.

"Where is she?" Nick bellowed at any and every doctor. "I want to see her!"

"Sir, calm down," a nurse soothed. "Who are you looking for?"

"He's with us," Catherine explained, pulling Nick away from the nurse and towards Greg. "They just took her away, Nicky. They don't know anything yet."

Nick sank into the chair beside Greg, his eyes clouded and distant and his leg bouncing rapidly up and down.

"Has anyone called him?"

Nick's head snapped up.

"Huh?"

"Has anyone called him?" Catherine repeated. "Grissom."

"No," Nick said softly, realization dawning on his face. "We should."

He was halfway through dialing Grissom's number before Greg realized what was going on.

"No," he said suddenly, grabbing Nick's cell and snapping it shut. "Don't call him."

"What?" Catherine gazed at him wide-eyed.

"He doesn't…" Greg trailed off. The situation was serious, to be sure, but a promise was a promise, and Greg swore to Sara he wouldn't tell of Grissom's cluelessness. "Let's just wait and see what happens."

Nick, Greg and Catherine were joined by Brass, Hodges, Wendy, Ray, who had passed their active scene off to the day shift, and even Doc Robbins before long. It seemed like years before those double doors opened again, but once they did, they revealed Dr. Mint Green, who made his way straight towards Greg.

"She's okay," he said immediately, cutting Greg off before he had a chance to speak. "It's placenta praevia, which means the baby has attached itself to the uterine wall. It happens in second and third trimesters, and especially to women over 30 years old."

"What's going to happen?" Nick cut in.

"Fortunately, her bleeding wasn't severely heavy. She'll be able to carry the baby to full-term and deliver it healthily," Dr. Mint Green said. "Fetal distress will cause another incident, so I want her to be on bed-rest from now until delivery day. No work, no prolonged exercise, I don't even want her getting up to make food. She needs to rest."

"She is _not_ going to like that," Greg said, only half-joking.

"Yeah, good luck with that, Greggo," Nick said, clapping him on the back.

"Can I see her?"

"Absolutely. Though I suggest one at a time. She's pretty beat. Room 513, just through the doors and to your left."

The doctor left them, and Greg turned to face the group encircling him.

"You go first, Greg," Catherine said, nudging him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, buddy," Nick agreed. "She's your baby mama."

"Except I'm not the baby daddy," Greg pointed out.

"Tell her not to worry about work," Catherine added. "We're more than covered."

"What about-"

"We'll work out a schedule," Catherine cut in. "I'll make sure one of us is off to check on her. She's not going to like it, but she'll learn to deal."

"Thanks, Cath."

He beamed at his supervisor before Nick shoved him towards the door.

"Go," he urged. "And don't take too long. She has other boyfriends too."

Greg made a face at him before pushing through the doors and making his way to the small, quiet room 513. Sara was awake, one hand lying on her stomach. She glanced up at Greg's light knock.

"Hey," she said softly, smiling.

"Hey."

He made his way to the bed and gave her a cautious hug.

"I'm pregnant, Greg, not dying."

Greg laughed and squeezed her harder before sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Way to give us a scare, Sidle."

She grinned.

"Sorry."

"I'm so glad you're okay," Greg told her. "And little Greg Jr. in there, too."

He reached out to stroke her stomach softly. She laughed and swatted his hand away.

"I don't know if _she_ is going to like her name so much."

Greg stared at her in awe, his eyes flicking between her stomach and her beaming face.

"She? You found out?"

"I didn't want to, but they confirmed it during an ultrasound," Sara grinned. "It's a girl."

Greg stared at her protruding belly.

"A girl," he repeated before meeting Sara's gaze once again. "I hope she has her mama's looks."

Sara's smiled faded just a little. Greg immediately knew why. Inadvertently, he had brought up Grissom.

"We didn't call him," he said quietly. "Grissom. I figured you'd want to make that choice on your own."

Sara's chin quivered a little before she responded.

"Thanks, Greg," she said, taking his hand.

A few moments of silence passed before she broke it again.

"Am I crazy?"

"Crazy is as crazy does," Greg responded in his best Forrest Gump impression.

"I'm serious, Greg," she said, whacking his shoulder. "I'm pregnant, with my husband's child, and he doesn't know. Is that completely mental?"

"Not completely," Greg shrugged. "But you know, Sara, you _are _going to have to let him know sometime. And he'd probably prefer it to be sometime _before_ you step off the plane in Paris with an infant."

"I know," Sara sighed. "We've even been talking more… we sorted out the whole argument thing. He wants me to come back. I can't, for obvious reasons."

Sara gestured to her stomach.

"But every time he calls, I look at the caller ID and tell myself that _this_ will be the time I tell him. And every time, I don't."

She paused.

"I'll tell him tonight."

Greg stared at her.

"You're sure?"

"No," she sighed. "I know if I do, he'll fly right out here."

"You don't want him to?"

"Yes," she answered. "No. I don't know. I know he'll be a good father, I just… don't want him to worry about me. He treats me sometimes like a porcelain doll, like he could lose me at any second."

"He almost did lose you," Greg reminded her.

"I'm being so unfair."

"You have your reasons," Greg assured her. "You don't have to explain them to me, to anyone else, or even to yourself. When the time is right, you'll tell him. And in the meanwhile, you know I'll be right here. Me _and _my squashy bed."

Sara leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his cheek.

"Thanks, Greg."

"Your welcome, Sara."

He squeezed her hand in the few seconds of passing silence before he remembered Nick's parting words.

"The rest of your fan club wants to see you," he said. "One at a time, doctor's orders."

"Okay."

"And speaking of doctor's orders, you know about the not-a-toe-out-of-bed thing, right?"

"Yes," Sara sighed.

"Uh huh. I expect you to obey that outstandingly."

"Yes, sir."

Greg winked at her.

"I'll be back once the common folk are gone. I have to see where I can find a pillow around this place."

"What?"

"Well, that armchair looks awfully comfy, but I'm afraid I must selfishly require a pillow as well."

"Greg, you're not staying here," Sara protested.

"Oh, yes I am."

"No," Sara emphasized. "You're not."

"And who, exactly, is going to make me?" Greg teased. "Sure, on a normal day, you could kick my sorry ass out the door, but, oh wait, not a finger is allowed out of that bed. Shame!"

"I am so going to get you back in two months," Sara laughed.

"I have no doubt," Greg grinned back. "See ya, Sidle."

"Later, Sanders."

* * *

**TBC! **

**Little bit of drama for Sara these few months. But, hmmm, I think I smell a little GSR in November. Review if you love Grissom, and I'll try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow! Whoo!**


	5. November

**A/N: I love how involved you guys are with the story, and I hope I can redeem myself a little with this chapter. **

**... Which, by the way, is the second to last chapter. Enjoyyy!**

_

* * *

November_

"How about Aadhaya?"

Sara stared at him.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No," Greg countered, dead serious. "It's a beautiful Norwegian name."

It was a week before Thanksgiving, and both Greg and Sara were huddled in Sara's bedroom, stretched out on the bed surrounded by baby books, half of which were name books that Greg had picked up himself.

"Greg, I'm not Norwegian."

"Yeah, but I am," Greg said. "And it was decided that I get to play a role in naming the baby. We put it to a vote."

"Did we?"

"Yep. You lost."

"How exactly do you lose a 1-1 vote?" Sara asked.

"It was 2-1."

"Yeah? You and who?"

"Me and Aadhaya."

Sara laughed.

"Was I present for this vote?"

"Yep," Greg grinned. "Present, but sleeping. It still counts."

"Yeah, we'll see."

They continued flipping pages, occasionally making offhanded remarks about what they read.

"You know, you've been a lot better about this bed rest thing than I thought you would, "Greg commented.

"You make it a lot easier."

They grinned at each other.

"And anyways, you've put up with me, a pregnant me, for seven months," she added. "The least I could do was be an easy houseguest."

Greg opened his mouth to reply, but was cut short by a buzzing from Sara's bedside table. She reached for her ringing phone and stared for a few moments at the caller ID on the screen.

"The old ball and chain?" Greg guessed.

"Yeah," Sara said softly.

She had been trying to reach him all day, to no avail. She was ashamed that every time his voice message system played, a sense of relief swept over her. Now that she was a few short seconds away from speaking to him, her stomach felt like it had been sent through the wringer and back.

"You want me to leave or stay?"

Sara gave him an apologetic look.

"Just give me a few minutes?"

"Hey, no worries," Greg said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Holler if you need me, okay?"

Sara waited until the door clicked behind him before flipping the phone open and pressing it to her ear.

"Hi," she said warmly.

"Are you okay?" Gil rushed. "Is everything all right? I had seven missed calls from you, what happened?"

"Everything's fine," she assured him. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Then what-"

"I have something to tell you," Sara pressed before he could continue. "Something important. And I can't put off telling you any longer."

"Okay," Gil encouraged. "Go on, honey, I'm listening."

Sara took several deep breaths as he waited for her to continue.

"Gil, I'm pregnant."

The words finally escaped her lips and she felt a huge wave of relief sweep through her. But when silence pressed in from the other line, she held her breath in bated anticipation. His response finally came in a single word.

"Who?"

"Gil-"

"Who's the guy I'm going to hate for the rest of my life?" he continued before she could go on. "God, Sara, I can't believe this. I can't _fucking_ believe this."

She heard him take a swing at something, possibly a chair by the sound of it tumbling over.

"Let me explain-"

"I don't want any explanations, Sara," he growled, with extra venomous emphasis on her name. "Are you going to tell me it was an accident? You accidentally slipped into someone's bed while you were gone, and accidentally got pregnant? Shit. I-"

"It's yours!" she finally yelled over his ranting. "The baby's yours."

Another pressing silence.

"That is not possible," he said slowly.

Sara stroked her stomach softly.

"Trust me, it's possible."

"But the last time we…"

Sara nodded, even though he couldn't see her.

"March. I know."

"But that would make you…"

"Eight months pregnant," Sara finished for him.

She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the explosion, waited for the yells and stream of curses that she knew she deserved. But what came was not what she expected.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

The question came soft and guiltless, but full of hurt and disappointment.

"I don't know," she said softly and honestly. "I don't know, Gil, I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry."

"And you're sure-"

"It's yours," she finished, at least confident at that one fact. "It's yours, I promise. I would never betray you."

"You did betray me, Sara," came his slow response. "I can't _believe_ you didn't tell me this. This… this is not a little secret."

"I know," she pleaded.

"This is a life, Sara," he continued. "A child. _Our _child. And I didn't even know it existed."

"_She _existed," Sara corrected softly. "It's a girl."

"A girl," Gil breathed, trying to grasp composure over the situation. "God, a baby girl."

"How… how are you doing?" he managed to ask, the words starting to choke in his throat. "Are you healthy? Are you doing okay?"

"I'm doing fine," she assured him. "I'm good, and the baby's good too. She's been restless though, she kicks all through the night."

In the silence, she could picture his forlorn expression.

"Greg's been taking good care of me, I promise," she added, guilt ridden.

"I would have…" Grissom trailed off and cleared his throat before continuing. "I would have liked to be there with you. Watch you grow. Watch _her _grow."

Sara grasped a nearby stuffed animal and hugged it to her chest. It had been a happy-six-months-pregnant gift from Greg. She clung to it like a lifeline.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"I… I'd like to be there now," Grissom said, still sounding dazed and confused. "I-"

He stopped short as an alarming thought swept through his mind.

"Unless you don't… you don't want me there," he said slowly. "I… Sara, did I do something wrong? Do you… not want me there?"

Pain and guilt squeezed so tight around her heart, she could barely breathe. She had never wanted something more than she wanted to be with him now. It shook through every fiber of her being. She wanted him. She wanted him _now_.

"No," she breathed, her breaths becoming more and more rapid. "No, Gil, I want… I want…"

The shuddering, hyperventilating breaths became to overwhelm her. She squeezed the stuffed monkey so tight she thought the stitching might burst open. Finally, it all poured out.

"I want you here," she said, emphasizing the last word through her sobs. "I want you here. With me. I want you to hold me, and tell me I'm not a maniac. I want you to feel our daughter kick, and I want you to tell me why you put up with this pile of damaged goods you call your wife. I… I need you, Gil."

She struggled to control her breathing as the weight and truthfulness of the last words sunk over her.

"I need you," she repeated, her voice barely audible.

"God, honey, I'll be there as soon as I can," he said, his voice pained as he listened to Sara's rattling sobs. "I promise. I'll be-"

He stopped short, a page rustling in the background.

"Shit."

Sara's heart rate increased tenfold.

"Wha… What?"

Grissom's voice was slow and calm.

"Sara," he said gently. "Sara, honey, I need to talk to Greg. Can you get him for me?"

"Why?" she repeated, almost hysterically. "W-why?"

"Get him for me, honey," he soothed. "Everything's fine, I promise. I'll be there for you. I just need to talk to Greg."

Sara pressed the phone to her chest and took several deeps sighs before calling for Greg. He was at the door in no time, fear washing over him as he saw caught sight of her.

"Jesus, Sara," he said, scrambling to the bedside. "What's wrong?"

She couldn't muster any words, and instead held the phone to him. He took it, confused.

"Hello?"

Sara listened to several moments of silence as Grissom said whatever it was that he needed to say. Greg's eyes drifted to Sara. The worry on his face frightened her.

"Okay," Greg said. Another long pause. "Okay. I will. I promise."

He took Sara's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"She will. Okay. Okay. Bye."

Greg snapped the phone shut and Sara opened her mouth to speak, but Greg's hands cradled her face before she could utter a word.

"You need to calm down," he said soothingly. "You don't want to put stress on the baby, right? Practice your breathing. Good. Good, Sara."

When she was sufficiently calmed, Greg allowed her to speak.

"What happened?"

Before answering, he crawled on the bed and stretched his arm around Sara's shoulder. She cuddled into him as best she could, her protruding stomach making it difficult to lay her head on his chest.

"I need you to stay calm," he prepped, taking a deep breath. "Grissom has a lecture series… starting tomorrow."

Sara opened her mouth again, but Greg continued.

"He's doing all he can to get out of it," he added. "But they have him wound in a tight contract."

Greg shifted a little to get a glimpse of Sara's face.

"So… there's a possibility he may not be able to come right away," he finished.

"How long?"

Greg looked very, very reluctant to answer.

"Three weeks."

He braced himself for Sara's reaction, but she forced herself to take slow, calming breaths.

"That's… before the baby's due date," she reasoned.

Greg beamed at her like he'd never been prouder in his life.

"That's right," he agreed, squeezing Sara's shoulder and biting his lip so his own tears wouldn't fall out. "That's right."

As best she could, Sara stretched her arm around Greg's stomach, remaining there and staying so quiet, Greg swore she had fallen asleep.

"Thank you," she murmured after several minutes. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Greg smiled and ran a few fingers through her hair.

"I'm proud of you, Sara," he said. "And I cannot _wait_ to meet your baby. Even if you won't name her Aadhaya."

Sara laughed, and seemed relieved at the fact she still could. She lay with her belly pressed against her best friend, thankful to whatever power there was that through the crazy, messed up, insane lunacy that had been her life for the past eight months, that through it all, she had had Greg to guide her through and pull her up when she thought she just might drown.

But the thought that allowed her to sleep that night was the promise of seeing her husband again, whether it would be tomorrow or in three weeks. His gracious, unassuming, forgiving qualities were what made her fall in love with them all those many years ago. And as they shined through tonight, as strong as ever, she fell in love with him all over again. Whatever had been holding her back was gone now, and he would soon be here.

He would soon be here.

* * *

**TBC! **

**Last chapter soon!**


	6. December

**A/N: And we've arrived at the end! Just want to say again that I've loved reading the reviews on this story. They make my day. If you've been reading, but haven't reviewed yet, pop in a word! I would love to hear what you've been thinking. **

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

December_

"T-shirts?"

"Check."

"Slippers?"

"Check."

"Enormous pile of onesies?"

Sara laughed.

"Check."

"Copy of insurance card and I.D.?"

This time, Sara paused to blink at him.

"What would I need that for?"

"Well, I know you're already pre-registered at Desert Palm, but I read it's always good to make a copy of them, just in case."

Sara looked impressed.

"I'll make a copy of them tonight."

Greg added a travel-sized tube of toothpaste and extra batteries for the camera before he zipped the overnight bag and plopped it by the door to the garage.

"I'd say we're ready to go," he said, reaching out to high-five Sara. "We've got everything you'll possibly need."

"Except my husband," she pointed out.

Greg checked his watch.

"Who should be arriving in T-minus fifty-five minutes," he said. "Just enough time for me to run to the store before I pick him up."

"I thought you said we had everything we need," Sara said.

"_You_ have everything you need," he corrected. "_I_, on the other hand, could use another gallon of milk. You drink the stuff like it's water."

Sara shrugged.

"Healthy bones!"

Greg chuckled as he snatched his keys from the kitchen counter.

"I'll be back. With your husband in tow."

"Okay."

He nudged the overnight back a few inches and swung open the door.

"Hey, Greg?"

"Yep."

"Can you get some more Reese's? We're out."

Greg fought hard to contain his laughter. Sara was a chocolate-consuming machine.

"Sure thing."

Greg made the short trip to the store, not even trying to contain the pulsating excitement pulsing through his veins. He could not _wait_ for next week. The baby would be born, Grissom would be back, and all would well with the world of the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

He whistled as he strode into the store, heading straight towards the dairy section. He grabbed a jug of organic milk, which he had forced himself to like for Sara's sake, and paused in the magazine section, wondering if Sara would like something to read while in the hospital or whether she'd be too busy with the baby to have the time. His cell phone buzzed from his pocket and he grinned at the I.D. as he flipped it open.

"I won't forget the Reese's, I promise."

"It's a good thing we packed that overnight bag," Sara said, fighting to keep her voice calm.

"What do you mean?"

She paused, and Greg strained to hear a hint of a whimper escape from her.

"Sara?"

"I'm having contractions," she breathed. "Frequent… _painful_ contractions."

Greg nearly dropped his jug of milk.

"Oh my god."

Sara moaned again.

"Greg," she said. "I need you to come get me."

"Okay," he said, trying to stay rational. "Okay, I'll zip over to the airport, grab Grissom, and we'll be right there."

"Greg, I don't think there's time."

She paused.

"My water just broke."

"Oh my god," Greg repeated, putting emphasis on all three words.

"The plan, Greg, the plan!" Sara cried through her whimpers.

"Right!" he yelped, snapping back into action. "The plan. The plan, right, okay you sit tight, Sara, I'll be right there, okay?"

"Hurry," Sara groaned before disconnecting.

Greg sprinted to the front of the store, tossing a handful of bills at the cashier as he passed.

"Sorry," he exclaimed. "Emergency."

Once in the car, he speed dialed the first of his two co-planners.

"Stokes."

"Uncle N, this is Baby Daddy G," he said. "Operation Bug Baby is in action. I repeat, Operation Bug Baby is in action."

"Has Bug Daddy been retrieved?"

"No," Greg said, running a red light without a second glance. "I need you to get him and get to the drop spot ASAP. Bug Mama's getting close."

"You got it."

Greg snapped his phone shut, confident that Nick would also call Catherine, and concentrated on his speed race back to the apartment. When he pulled into the drive with a squeal of the tires, he opened the garage door to see Sara standing there with the overnight bag on her shoulder and a hand on her stomach.

Greg rushed to her, grabbing the bag's strap, and putting his arm around Sara's waist. He guided her to the car and nearly had her seatbelt on before another contraction rippled through her. She let out a terrifying, painful-sounding noise.

Greg abandoned his seatbelt attempt, vowing to drive as safely as his record speed would allow him. He shut Sara's door and slammed his shut behind him not long after.

Sara was leaning back into the headrest, eyes closed and her hand still on her stomach. She was breathing slow and even, just like Greg taught her. He swelled with pride.

He pressed down harder on the gas and ran through his second red light.

"Greg!"

He glanced over at her.

"I thought your eyes were closed!"

"Well, they're open now, Speedy McGee!"

"Hey, this is an emergency," Greg said. "Traffic laws are optional."

Greg's SUV arrived at Desert Palm a few minutes later. He parked halfway between two handicapped spots, deciding that if a nine-month pregnant belly wasn't a handicap, he didn't know what was. He supported Sara into the hospital lobby, where her flushed face and panicked breathing attracted immediate attention.

A nurse brought over a wheelchair, and the flurry of motion began, the climax of which was Catherine, Nick, and an excited but terrified looking Grissom bursting into the lobby just as the nurses were about to wheel Sara out. Grissom sprinted to her side, taking her hand in his.

"Oh, thank god," she breathed.

"I'm here, honey," Greg watched him say. Grissom leaned down to plant a hard kiss on Sara's lips before continuing. "I'm here. Everything's going to be okay."

"Are you ready Ms. Sidle?" the nurse asked. "We're going to take you to the delivery room."

"Wait," Sara said suddenly, throwing out her arm. "I want Greg with me too."

Her hand searched for Greg's. He took her fingers with his.

"Are you sure, Sara?" he asked. "I don't have to-"

"I want… I want you to," she panted.

Grissom nodded emphatically at him, and that was how he ended up in dark blue scrubs, sitting on a stool across the bed from Grissom, clutching Sara's left hand as he held her right, both of their veins nearly popping as Sara experienced a particularly painful contraction.

As it passed, a tall, gray-haired doctor approached them, introducing himself as Dr. Morrison and talking a lot about dilation and contractions that Greg barely comprehended. The doctor propped Sara's knees up, and Greg slid his stool closer to Sara.

"This looks fantastic," Dr. Morrison from commented between Sara's legs, sounding like an art enthusiast admiring a particularly beautiful piece of art. "I think you're ready. Are you ready, Sara?"

She looked petrified.

"No," she whispered.

To Greg's surprise, she turned her head towards him, eyes pleading.

"You're ready," he assured her. "Grissom's here, I'm here… you can do this. You're ready to meet your daughter, Sara."

Sara nodded and turned to Grissom.

"I'm s-so sorry," she managed.

"Oh, honey, don't," Grissom breathed. "Don't even worry about it. I'm here now. Greg's right, you can do this. I know you can do this."

"Ready for the first push, Sara?" Dr. Morrison called.

Grissom cupped Sara's face and gave her a quick, yet passionate, kiss.

"Everything happens for a reason," he said. "It was meant to happen like this."

Sara nodded again, desperately clinging to his words.

"It's time to push, sweetheart."

To the tone of machines' beeps, doctor and nurses' instructions and Sara's excruciating screams, Greg witnessed his best friend give birth. He stood on the non-bloody side of Sara's knees, clutching her hand as Grissom's wide eyes observed the scientific process taking place before him.

"Good job, honey," Grissom encouraged. "You're doing so good, I'm so proud of you."

Fleetingly, Greg was reminded of a suspect from an old case, Max, who had been stuck waist-deep in cement. He felt like just like Max, like the soles of his shoes had been super-glued to the tiled floor.

"One more push, Sara," the doctor coached. "One more… that's a girl…"

His last few words were drowned out by a shrill, piercing shriek that was the first sounds of Sara's child. Sara collapsed into the pillows, still squeezing the life out of Greg's hand, as she gasped for breath. The nurses were swooping around her baby, clearing her mouth and nose and checking for all the vital signs.

Dr. Morrison beamed at her.

"Congratulations, Sara," he said, handing her her baby. "It's a boy."

Sara paused, staring at him wide-eyed.

"The… the sonographer said it was a girl," she stammered. "I don't understand…"

"You had placenta praevia," he explained calmly. "Which puts the baby in a unusual position. The sonographer most likely couldn't clearly see signs of a boy, so they assumed it was a girl."

He walked over and laid a hand on the top of Sara's head as she stared at her son in awe.

"But I promise, you are the mother to a healthy, beautiful baby boy."

Dr. Morrison shook Grissom's hand and left Sara with the three most important men in her life.

"He _is_ beautiful, isn't he?" she whispered, stroking her finger over her son's soft, smooth cheek as his tiny fingers grasped at her chest.

"He's perfect," Grissom breathed in awe.

"He looks like you," Greg added softly.

Sara planted a gently kiss on the baby's forehead before a nurse came to clean and swaddle him. Greg took Sara's hand once more.

"Congratulations, Sara," he said. "He is beautiful, and I'm so proud of you."

"I couldn't have done any of this without you," she said honestly. "I owe you big time."

"Nah," Greg said winking and waving his hand.

He clapped Grissom's shoulder before heading towards the door.

"I'm going to let the team know," he said. "I'm sure they'll all want to see you… if you're up for it."

Sara nodded, but Grissom was already by her side, his arms around her and both of them gazing at their son. Greg smiled.

"I suppose I could give you a few minutes."

He slipped out the door as Grissom planted a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"You did it, honey," he said softly, reaching out to stroke his son's arm. The baby's tiny fingers wrapped around his thumb.

"We did it," Sara corrected. "I'm so glad you made it."

"Me too."

"Gil," Sara said quietly. "I wanted you to know. Something… something was stopping me. I couldn't… I'm sorry. If you hate me-"

"Sara," Grissom interrupted her softly. "I could never, _ever_ hate you. If there's one thing in this world that I'm sure of, it's that I love you."

Grissom leaned down to kiss his wife, and then his son.

"And I love you," he added to the baby.

Sara beamed again and felt another errant tear trickle down her cheek. This whole having a baby thing was so damn _emotional_. Grissom wiped it away softly and kissed her again.

Several minutes of silence passed before a nurse returned, arms full of paperwork.

"Do you have a name?" she asked the couple.

Sara smiled at her son, her husband, and then at the nurse.

"I think so."

* * *

Greg burst through the waiting room doors.

"It's a boy," he announced loudly to the crowd of anxious faces.

Nick broke out in a grin, Wendy clasped her hands to her mouth and Ray shook his head slightly in awed disbelief.

"A boy?" Catherine finally repeated. "Sara's sonogram said it was a girl."

"Common mistake I guess," Greg said, shrugging and still grinning from ear-to-ear. "But I saw it come out, and I assure you, it's definitely a boy."

"Well, Lindsay might be disappointed, but I'm sure Grissom is positively enthralled at the prospect of a mini-entomologist," Catherine laughed.

"Is the happy couple up for visitors?" Hodges asked.

Greg glanced at the clock above the reception desk. They'd had five minutes. That was plenty, right?

"Of course."

The group trooped down the hallway, but tiptoed into Sara's room. They encircled her bed, all gazing in amazement at the tiny infant. They shook Grissom's hand, congratulated them both, and, eventually, took turns holding the little boy.

"Hi, handsome," Catherine cooed at the baby before she passed him to Nick. "He's beautiful, Sara."

"Hey there, little guy," Nick said, looking oddly natural with the child. "He's got your curls and everything, Gris."

"But he's got Sara's smile and tenacity," Grissom said.

"He's an hour old, Gil," Sara laughed.

Grissom squeezed her hand.

"I can already tell."

When her son was safely back in Sara's arms, Wendy sidestepped Hodges to inch towards the front of the crowd.

"What's his name, Sara?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess Aadhaya is out of the question," Nick joked, elbowing Greg in the side.

Sara gave a soft laugh.

"Well, since I'm _not_ Norwegian, we decided to give him an Irish name," she said. "Aiden."

She tore her eyes away from her son to look up at Greg.

"Aiden Gregory Grissom."

Greg's lip trembled as his eyes made contact with Sara's watery brown ones.

"She had it all picked out," Grissom said lovingly towards Sara before also looking at Greg. "She wanted to name him after his godfather."

Despite being determined not to cry in front of the team, a big, fat tear rolled down his cheek. He didn't know if they were doing it to make him feel better, or what, but Catherine and Wendy were also sobbing, throwing affectionate glances his way. His eyes moved from Sara to Aiden, a smile stretching across his face.

The team gave Grissom one more congratulations, Sara one more hug and Aiden one more kiss before they trooped out of the hospital room, one by one. Greg lingered at the bedside. He had no idea how tell Sara how grateful he was, or how to reason how much he already loved his godson.

"Thank you," he said simply.

"No, Greg," Sara replied. "Thank _you_."

As Grissom nodded his agreement, Greg crouched down to plant a kiss on the baby's head.

"You're going to be one stud muffin, little guy," he said softly, turning his head to wink at Sara. "After all, I never met an Aiden I didn't like."

* * *

**The End!**

**A/N: Thoughts? Did it end satisfactorily? **

**Should I consider a sequel? **


End file.
